ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Zella Lindgren
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her strengths definitely are her high intelligence and her unconditional love and respect for herself and her kids, as well as her students. For her, everyone matters, no matter what. Her weaknesses on the other hand, are her incredibly low self-esteem and insecurity. She hates to admit she is insecure and generally tries to play it down smoothly, but it never works out for at all. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? It has and hasn't at the same time. Zella managed to become a mother and a professor. However, she is feeling like she is not spending enough time with her kids and that troubles her every passing day. That and let's not forget how her marriage basically went to h*ll and back. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She'd spend a day with her kids honestly. Because she wants to be with her kids that much. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? A picture of herself and her kids, her wand, her wedding ring, her mother's necklace and a picture of her parents. The pictures are purely for the memories, her wand is because she can't do a thing without it, and her wedding ring and her mother's necklace have a lot of sentimental value to her. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She'd make sure everyone can get an education, no matter what. It saddens her when kids have to drop out for any reason. She wants to see them succeed, not drop out. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Zella Erika Lindgren was born on July 17th, 2001, in Malmö, Sweden, to Mathias Lindgren and Andrea de Forest. Both Mathias and Andrea were half-blood wizard and witch respectively, however, Mathias was a Swedish-American, while Andrea was predominantly Danish. Zella grew up for much of her childhood in Malmö, or at least, until disaster struck Mathias and his family. After his father passed away, Mathias was in line to inherit much of his father's belongings, including the house in America. So at Mathias' insistence, Zella and her parents moved to America, to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to be exact. It was a few day after their arrival that Zella had her sign of magic. Zella was eight at the time. She was playing around with her family's cat (her family love the cat), before said cat turned fully pink. Andrea fixed it soon after, and got around to telling Zella of her magical heritage. When she became of age, Zella was invited to Ilvermorny, her father's alma mater. She accepted, and as she began the year, she was chosen by Thunderbird and Horned Serpent, of which she chose the latter. Although, at times she questioned her decisions, because while yes, she was definitely smart, she does so love a good thrill every now and then. Anyway, Zella was quite the social butterfly, and made quite a good of friends. She had a few best friends, her personal favorite being a handsome gentleman named Andreas Nilsen. He was part German and part Norwegian, which somewhat made it all the more attractive to Zella. Zella considered him her sweetheart, but never admitted her crush on him. It seemed like wherever Zella went, Andreas wasn't far away, and it was then that Zella finally decided to admit her crush on him. From third year onward, Zella and Andreas dated each other. They broke up in their fifth year, after something went rocky with Andreas' family, and Andreas had to let go of Zella. She was partially hurt by it, but shook it off, for now, at least. Her sixth and seventh years, however... were very much rowdy. Zella turned to parties real fast, and well... that did not end well. In her seventh year, she partied a little too hard and ended up with a small bathroom accident with someone whom she does not remember. She got busted, sure, but the happening was enough to impregnate Zella. She spent the rest of her seventh year, mostly surrounded with depressed thoughts. She almost considered suicide at one point too. But she kept telling herself that things will be better. And they kinda did. Andreas came back and was there for Zella all the way. On June 6th, 2018, Zella gave birth to two healthy baby girls; Felicia and Alice Lindgren. Much to Zella's dismay, the two were identical twins, and well... that was always fun. Regardless, Zella and Andreas dated again for two years, before Andreas finally proposed to Zella, and she agreed. Andreas was more than happy to take care of the girls, even though they weren't exactly his. They married on May 17th, 2020. Some time later that year, Zella gave birth to Janina Lindgren. Around that time, the family was in Malmö, visiting Zella's hometown. She had three more kids with Andreas. After Zella's sixth child was born however... things started to get really rocky between Zella and Andreas. Disaster struck Andreas' family again, and this time... he couldn't put up with it. He became frustrated one too many times, and it didn't help that he was dodging the kids, which hurt Zella a lot, because about two years after Janina was born, Zella took up a teaching position in Ilvermorny. Around the time Zella became Horned Serpent's Head of House, Zella had decided that this needed to stop. She'd often ask old friends from Ilvermorny to watch over her kids, because she couldn't trust Andreas anymore. He had taken a turn for worse, and even one time, he almost would have hurt one of the kids, had Zella not stepped in. Soon enough, she had enough. She proceeded to divorce Andreas, and went on to fight the custody battle, which she won, because Andreas simply couldn't do it. And now, a year later, Zella is going onto her third year as Head of Horned Serpent, and her third child will be starting schooling, all of which she is looking very much forward to... 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Zella was, and still is, a scholar at heart. She values intellectual pursuit a lot, and wants to see that her kids and her students become the best that they can be. She respects everyone for who they are, and always want to be asked questions. She loves inquiring deeper, and she challenges her students to do it all the time. Although, make no mistake, she cares very much about the happiness of her students too. As well as her kids. Speaking of which, as much as she wants to see them succeed, it pains her a little every time when they don't exactly do what is actually best for them. But she can only do so much, you know. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood, with no relations. 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Head of Horned Serpent and Tranfiguration Professor. 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Happily divorced with 6 kids; Felicia Lindgren, Alice Lindgren, Janina Lindgren and three others. 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Her model is Natalie Dormer. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3 and nil. ---- Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorted